With the development of modern society, the importance of vehicle traffic control is increasingly prominent. The law enforcement mode that traffic police investigate and prosecute traffic violation behaviors on the spot has been powerless obviously for a long time, and it is difficult to fundamentally suppress the trend of frequent traffic violation behaviors. Electronic police systems widely applied in the current road traffic control, as a modernized means for offsite law enforcement, have extended and developed an automatic monitoring and recording technology for the overall process of multiple violation phenomena such as overspeed, retrogradation, driving without following lanes, rolling on the markings and the like on the basis of the earliest shooting device for red light violations; through the technologies of remote image transmission, databases and the like, the law enforcement department can use recorded images as ample evidence for vehicle violations and can investigate and punish the traffic violation behaviors of vehicles and drivers later so that the strength of all-weather and full-coverage road traffic supervision for vehicle traffic violation behaviors is greatly increased.
At present, with the progress of modern science and technology, all kinds of electronic police systems emerge in an endless stream and change with each passing day. However, such offsite law enforcement system and method as electronic police still have many deficiencies. For example: The success rates of license plate identification, data acquisition and violation confirmation should be improved; the function is single; modules are dispersed; generated ticketing efficiency is low; and time lags are long. It is difficult for parties to effectively know traffic violation records on the spot, so the parties cannot be warned, corrected and educated in time. If the parties are unconscious without knowing these, it is also possible to result in repeated traffic violations and accumulated huge fines. The hysteresis of violation information transfer makes it difficult to effectively exercise their lawful rights of statement and argument if the parties cannot remember violation and concrete details because the affair is over and the situation has changed. Facing accompanying administrative punishment, the parties often have great resistance emotion. Economic punishment which is made by excessively depending on the violation records shot during offsite law enforcement by the electronic police fosters bad working styles of the management department, such as simple law enforcement, earning by fines and the like. What is recorded during offsite law enforcement is the fact of vehicle violations, but it is difficult to confirm a specific driver who breaks the law. It is often the case that the driver who breaks the law finds a substitute to accept the punishment, known as “buying points”, in order to evade deduction of points, huge fines, training and even license suspension.
Generally speaking, the electronic police needs to extract audio-visual material formed by the violation behaviors; and if the audio-visual material is correct after manual review, it will become the evidence of administrative punishment. Then, the traffic police will impose administrative punishment on the violation behaviors according to the regulation of Road Traffic Safety Law. If the driver cannot be determined, an owner or manager of an illegal vehicle will be punished in accordance with the law. In accordance with the violation behavior records shot by the electronic police and the like, the traffic control department should notify an actor, who breaks the law, of the time and the place of accepting the punishment in the modes of short messages, telephones and the like within 15 days from the date of occurrence of violation behaviors of road traffic safety. If the parties fail to accept the punishment in an appointed place within a time limit, they will be notified in the mode of posting written notices or announcement. Because most of the current violation data needs to be manually examined and differentiated, administrative punishment notices cannot be delivered generally within the above legal time limit. In addition, the traffic control department is responsible for the present electronic police devices for offsite law enforcement. Due to the lack of technology, for some legal disposals (for example, the violation behaviors are indicated in time and the parties are released after oral warning and the like) where the circumstance is minor, not affecting road traffic, adequate technical support cannot be provided.
Therefore, the present automatic processing system for vehicle traffic violations has been unable to meet the requirement of social development, and innovations and improvements should be made.